


Dungeons and Dragons

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek and Rodney find themselves in an unusual position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons and Dragons

Rodney was pacing the three long steps that formed one length of their cell. Over an over again pacing from one slimy rock wall to the other, occasionally throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Stop pacing." Radek was sprawled against the wall picking at the mortar.

"We're in a dungeon, locked in a three by three cell and we're being guarded BY A DRAGON!" Rodney scowled at the door.

"This doesn't happen to me! It's the kind of thing that happens to Sheppard, princesses and dragons and dungeons!"

He threw up his hands again and resumed his pacing. Radek turned back to picking at the plaster and listening to the dull thuds that Rodney, because of his noise could not hear.

Dragon or not Sheppard didn't leave scientists behind.


End file.
